Paint Wars
by msstacykrueger
Summary: You decide to paint your room. You ask Xemnas he says yes... You get dirty  covered in paint!  so yeah..  I suck at summaries. This was actually me prodject in reading. I changed the ending though. by alot... hope you like  msstacykrueger I love u somewat


Msstacykrueger: I love Xemnas very very much.. But I guess I could share him… Just this once though!

I wandered the halls of the organization 13 hide out, bored out of her mind. I had no missions from Xemnas, the leader. I was not asked by Xaldin to help cook. Demyx did not practice his new dong on me. Axel didn't light anything on fire. Marluxia wasn't being a pervert like usual, and Larxene was, well, just being Larxene.

I cautiously explored my mind on things to do while my long, raven colored hair swished back and forth. Perhaps I could ask Xigbar if he wanted to go play pranks on people. To bad he was on a mission with Saix. With nothing to do, I walked around the grim, dark castle in the World of the Heartless.

I trotted back to her room, my plain white room, and fell back on my bad, my black cloak wrapping itself around my ankles as I did so. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. My room! That was the answer! My plain, boring, egg-white room!

I raced down the hallway down the concrete stairs to the leaders room. I stopped temporarily to fix my hair and to catch my breath to keep it from looking like I ran down the stairs.

"Xemnas! Oh, please, please, please, please, please, please!" I begged before even asking my question.

"_, how many times must I tell you to ask your question before you begin to beg me to say yes?" Xemnas inquired.

"Can I redecorate my room! Can I? Can I? Please!" I cried.

"Go ahead, as long as you do not bother me, then I do not care." Xemnas replied, "You should get Roxas and Axel to help you."

"Thank you! I'm so happy, I could hug you!" I cried out.

"Please don't." Xemnas said.

I ran down the creepy brick hall with the candles magically lighting up as I dashed past them. I came to a halt as I approached Axel and Roxas's room. Barely containing my excitement, I bashed open the door to the room, interrupting Axel and Roxas from their game of Monopoly.

"_… I didn't light anything on fire today and Roxas hasn't annoyed anyone… so… Why are you here?" Axel inquired his fiery red hair cascading on his face softly outlining his fair smooth skin, accentuating his emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Roxas said his blonde hair falling in front of his baby blue eyes only to be pushed away by one of his soft hands.

"Well… Xemnas said that I could redecorate my room. But, he said I had to leave him alone and I had to have you guys help!" I answered panting afterwards from how fast I was talking.

"Please repeat." Roxas asked. I repeated my two short sentences at a slower pace, making it easier for the boys to understand. The two teens agreed that it would be fun, and we all quickly left to my room.

"We will be using the colors green, blue, red, and black!" said myself, "We will use black as the base and then the other colors will be splattered onto it!" We quickly removed the furniture from the room and placed a mat on the floor to keep off the paint. Grabbing our brushes we quickly painted the walls an unprofessional black. We grabbed the other paint on several, multi-sized brushes and began splattering.

Axel went to splatter the wall nearest to him and accidently hit me with the paint. I, of course, went to hit him with some paint ended up hitting poor Roxas. He dipped his brush in the neon green paint and splattered it on Axel instead of his target me.

That's when it started.

Paint of three different colors flew. I was green, for my power consisted of two Sais that manipulated the Earth. Axel was red, because of his power of fire. Roxas had blue because… well it was the color of his key blade. Paint covered every wall in the room.

"What is going on in here!" screeched Saix his over reactive dog side of him taking advantage. He had just returned from his mission with Xigbar. He then stopped and pushed his dark blue bangs away from his X shaped scare and looked at the room in awe.

"Aw, yeah! PAINT WAR!" Xigbar yelled pulling out his paint ball gun. The two superiors then proceeded to help with the splattering of the paint.

"Well, if I so say, this looks more fun then poker at the moment!" said Luxord with his British accent. Along with him came all the other members, except for Xemnas.

"_! Didn't I tell you to keep it quiet?" Xemnas roared, "But, instead, you went and made – this room looks amazing!" Xemnas finished too awestruck to say anything else.

All of the members had come together for a paint war. Everyone was covered in paint, not just the walls.

"Xemnas! Hug!" I yelled as me and the others ran toward the leader.

Our hugs covered him in multi-color. Some of them swore that they say their tall, young, gray-haired leader smile when I hugged him, but he quickly frowned when the others hugged him.

Then turning suddenly from happy to mad again, Xemnas said, "To the yard! ALL OF YOU!"

We all rushed outside, not wanting to make Xemnas anymore angry. Xemnas then grabbed the water hose and sprayed us in an attempt to make us clean. When the others were clean, they went inside. But, I wasn't clean yet.

"Xemnas! I'm still covered in paint!" I yelled. I wasn't really covered in paint but there was still paint on my clothes and hair.

"Well then. I guess I will have to help get you cleaned up some more." Xemnas said. He had a smirk plastered on his face, and I immediately knew what he was about to do. I blushed a very very dark red. "Follow me." He said in a seductive voice that just made me have to follow him.

He led you into the master bathroom in his room. On the way you received some odd looks from some of the members that saw you on your way there.

He gently kissed my lips, smearing the paint on my lips onto his. He didn't seem to mind the paint at all. He began to pull my shirt off and discard it onto the floor. The same with his shirt. He reached behind him with one hand the other hand not leaving my waist. He turned on the water to warm. He began to strip you and himself down. He lowered you into the bath and then himself…

AND SINCE I AM SUCH AN EVIL WRITER I WILL LEAVE YOU HERE ANGRY! BWAHAHAHAHAH!

Me: Xemnas! Why are you such a horny bastard?

Xemnas: That's only around you…

Me: WHAT?

Xemnas: Nothing.

O.o please help me…(from being raped in my dreams by Xemnas)


End file.
